The Treaty
[[Datei:ShSh Treaty 01.jpg|thumb|250px|'The Treaty']]The Treaty ("Der Vertrag") ist eine Geschichte aus dem Shell Shock-Sammelalbum von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung': Dezember 1989 *'Ausgabe': Shell Shock *'Zeichnungen und Text:' Stan Sakai Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Crossing" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Shades of Green, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere thumb|270px|Wieder Seite an SeiteTMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo **Splinter (erwähnt) *April O'Neil Usagi Yojimbo *Miyamoto Usagi *Tomoe Ame *Neko Ninja *Fürst Noriyuki (erwähnt) *Fürst Hikiji (erwähnt) *ein Tokage Handlung thumb|180px|Punktlandung im IrgendwoEines Abends läuft Leonardo, bewaffnet mit einer Schachtel frischer Pizza, von der Pizzeria nach Hause zu Aprils Appartment, wo er mit ihr und seinen Brüdern einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend verbringen will. Am Ziel angekommen, will er seine Brüder überraschen und sich durchs offene Fenster hineinschwingen. Er setzt zum Sprung an, stößt sich ab - und fällt mit einem "Plopp!" durch ein neues Raum-Zeit-Loch!"Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" thumb|left|180px|Wozu sind Freunde da?Leonardo und die Pizzaschachtel setzen schließlich irgendwo und irgendwann unsanft auf. Ehe Leonardo sich aber zu orientieren braucht, ertönt in der Nähe ein herausfordernder Ruf, und als er nachsieht, erblickt er seinen alten Feind und späteren Freund Miyamoto Usagi,"The Crossing" umzingelt von einer Horde Neko Ninja. Die Ninja verlangen von Usagi einen geheimen Vertrag, den dieser bei sich tragen soll, doch Usagi denkt natürlich nicht daran, sich den Neko Ninja zu beugen. Ohne viel zu überlegen, greift Leonardo die Neko Ninja von der Flanke her an, und von dem unerwarteten Angriff überrascht, ziehen sich die Ninja unter der Deckung einer Rauchbombe zurück. thumb|180px|Die Sache mit dem VertragNachdem Leonardo seine (arg mitgenommene) Pizza wieder aufgesammelt hat, begibt er sich mit Usagi auf Wanderschaft, wobei der Ronin ihm erklärt, was hinter dem Überfall der Neko Ninja steckt. Vor einem Jahr haben Fürst Noriyuki und Fujitako, der Daimyo einer Nachbarprovinz, mit der Aushandlung eines Bündnisses begonnen, welches nun im Endentwurf eines Vertrages zwischen den beiden Fürsten schriftlich niedergelegt wurde. Usagi wurde damit beauftragt, Fujitako dieses Dokument zu überbringen, damit dieser es studieren und seine Zustimmung geben kann. Jedoch hat Fürst Hikiji von dem Vertrag erfahren und will nun selbst das Dokument in die Hände bekommen und aus dem Wissen um dessen Inhalt politischen Nutzen ziehen. Um die Sicherheit des Auftrages zu gewährleisten, hat Noriyuki auf höchste Geheimhaltung gesetzt und deshalb einen einzelnen Kurier (d.h. Usagi) mit dem Vertrag ausgeschickt. thumb|left|180px|Schwierige SchilderungenAls Leonardo nach Usagis Erklärungen kurz erwähnt, wie gerne er jetzt seine Brüder hier hätte, kommen die beiden ein wenig auf Leonardos Herkunft zu sprechen. Jedoch hält Usagi New York City nach Leonardos Beschreibungen für eine Stadt voller Paläste, in welcher Leonardo als großer Krieger sicher im prächtigsten leben muss... worauf Leonardo verlegen versucht, Usagis Vermutungen zu berichtigen, indem er zugibt, dass er und seine Familie eigentlich in der Kanalisation leben. Während sie ihren Weg gehen, folgt ihnen aber eine Frau, deren Gesicht von einem Strohhut verdeckt ist. thumb|180px|Die GeiselUrplötzlich werden die beiden Freunde mit einem Shurikenhagel angegriffen, gefolgt von den Neko Ninja, die sich mit blankem Schwert auf Usagi und Leonardo stürzen. Die beiden können die Neko Ninja erfolgreich abwehren, doch dann nimmt einer der Ninja die junge Frau, die dem Weg von Leonardo und Usagi gefolgt ist, als Geisel. So sieht sich Usagi gezwungen, das Schriftstück herauszurücken, und nachdem sich die Neko Ninja davon überzeugt haben, dass es der richtige Vertrag zu sein scheint, ziehen sie sich zurück. thumb|left|180px|Abrupter AbschiedLeonardo ist natürlich erpicht darauf, die Verfolgung sofort aufzunehmen, doch Usagi und die junge Frau erklären unerwartet verschmitzt, dass dies nicht nötig ist und damit alles nach Plan gelaufen sei. Daraufhin stellt Usagi die junge Frau als seine gute Freundin und Schwertgefährtin Tomoe Ame vor, und die beiden erklären dem verdutzten Leonardo, dass das Dokument, das Usagi den Ninja übergeben hat, eine Fälschung ist und Tomoe das echte bei sich trägt, um Hikiji auf eine falsche Spur zu bringen. Während Leonardo und Usagi die Angelegenheit noch einmal zusammenfassen, hebt Tomoe Leonardos ramponierte Pizzaschachtel auf und wirft neugierig einen Blick hinein. Auf ihre Frage beginnt Leonardo ihr zu erklären, um was es sich handelt und dass die Pizza nur wegen der kürzlich bestandenen Abenteuer so unappetitlich aussieht - als er von einem Moment zum anderen wieder mit einem "Plopp!" von der Erdoberfläche verschwindet und einen verstimmten Usagi und eine verdutzte Tomoe zurücklässt. thumb|180px|Heim, "süßes" HeimNoch einmal fallen Leonardo und die Pizza durch die pechschwarze Finternis eines Raum-Zeit-Lochs, geradewegs zurück nach New York City, wo der Turtle schnurstracks durch Aprils Fenster kracht, das einer seiner Brüder wegen des Luftzugs gerade geschlossen hat. Natürlich ist die Stimmung, die ihm zum Empfang entgegenschlägt, alles andere als gehoben: Leonardo hat sich um Stunden verspätet; der Film ist längst zu Ende, das Fenster zerbrochen, und die Pizza kalt und vollkommen zermatscht. Und Leonardos Versuche, die Umstände hinter dieser Verspätung zu erklären, stoßen erneut auf extrem skeptische Gemüter... Trivia *Nachdem Leonardo seine Schilderungen über seine Heimat beendet hat, äußert Usagi den Wunsch, Leonardos Welt einmal persönlich zu besuchen. In den Comics kommt dieser Wunsch zwar nicht zustande, dafür aber in folgenden Geschichten aus der TMNT-Popkultur: **"Usagi Yojimbo" aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie **"The Christmas Aliens", "Samurai Tourist" und "Wedding Bells and Bytes" aus der 2003 Zeichentrickserie In anderen Medien *Die latente Einwirkung des ersten Abenteuers der Turtles mit Renet, durch welche die Turtles kreuz und quer durch die Zeit versetzt werden, wird auch in der IDW Comicserie Turtles In Time aufgegriffen.Turtles In Time Teil 1 und Teil 4 Neudruckversionen *''Usagi Yojimbo: Special Edition'', Band 2 (S. 513-522) *''TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo: Expanded Edition'' HC (April 2018) *''Usagi Yojimbo/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Complete Collection'' (September 2018) Siehe auch *''Shell Shock'' *"Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" *"The Crossing" *Stan Sakai **''Usagi Yojimbo'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Usagi Yojimbo) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Comics: Shell Shock Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips